


Проблемы с... Фёрби?

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Чехов и Скотти натыкаются на старинные земные игрушки во время отпуска на звёздной базе и придумывают блестящую идею, что с ними делать. Но конечно, не только они на корабле могут быть шутниками.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от G до T





	Проблемы с... Фёрби?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trouble With... Furbies?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498423) by [lindenrosetps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps). 



Экипаж «Энтерпрайза» наслаждался заслуженным отдыхом на одной из баз. Джим запретил покупку каких-либо мелких животных, вроде трибблов, и в этой области не было клингонов или других врагов, так что все пребывали в уверенности, что здесь не будет никаких странных инцидентов.

Но конечно, это был «Энтерпрайз». Что-то должно было случиться.

Чехов, осматривая звёздную базу, зашёл за угол и сначала не обратил внимания на открывшийся ему вид. Только потом он заметил кое-что, из-за чего резко попятился, едва не упав спиной на Скотти.

\- Мистер Скотт!

\- Ого, парень! - Скотти поддержал его. – В чём дело?

\- Что это за штуки? - прошипел Чехов.

Скотти выглянул из-за угла и столкнулся лицом к лицу с необычным зрелищем. На прилавке была огромная куча игрушечных существ. Они были разных цветов, с большими ушами, бездушными пластмассовыми глазами и жёлтыми клювами, придававшими им странное невозмутимое выражение. Из-под их круглых пушистых тел виднелись лапы. Скотти понял, почему Чехов был так поражён. Ряды мягких игрушек, просто смотрящих на них своими огромными прикрытыми глазами, чрезвычайно напрягали.

\- А, господин! - Из-за существ появился инопланетянин с морщинистым лбом. - Могу я заинтересовать вас Фёрби?

\- Чем? - Скотти тупо уставился на него. – Это вот они?

\- Да, сэр, - подольстился инопланетянин. - Это старинная земная игрушка, известная как Фёрби. Очень популярна на этой звёздной базе.

\- Древние земляне были очень странными, - пробормотал Чехов.

\- Они также могут разговаривать, сэр, - сказал инопланетянин. Он взял одного Фёрби, нажал кнопку, и существо начало болтать чепуху странным писклявым голосом.

\- Да, они разговаривают, - сказал Скотти. - Но не понять ни слова, что они говорят.

\- Они сначала говорят на своём языке «фёрбише», но могут вырасти и выучить любой язык по вашему выбору.

\- Думаю, что эти штуки, болтающие по-русски, будут вызывать у меня кошмары, - сказал Чехов.

\- Я не думаю, что нам сегодня нужны какие-нибудь Фёрби, - сказал Скотти. Он собрался идти дальше, затем остановился и оглянулся на Чехова.

\- Ты идёшь, парень?

По лицу Чехова расплылась коварная улыбка.

\- Мистер Скотт… не думаете ли вы, что Капитану Кирку не помешало бы что-нибудь, чтобы взбодриться? В последнее время он очень устал.

Скотти приподнял брови.

\- И ты думаешь, что эти штуки могут помочь?

\- Я думаю… это был бы приятный сюрприз.

Скотти медленно улыбнулся.

\- Я думаю, что ты прав. - Он снова повернулся к продавцу. - Мы возьмём всех.

Улыбка Чехова стала ещё шире.

\- Это будет прекрасно.

  
~ * ~

  
Джим потёр виски одной рукой, возвращаясь в свою каюту. Это был долгий день, и он был более чем готов рухнуть в кровать и поспать несколько часов. Он неуверенно открыл дверь и тут же встретился с огромным потоком меха.

На мгновение Джиму показалось, что на корабль снова вторглись трибблы. Он испуганно вскрикнул, затем понял, что у этих существ были более яркие цвета. И глаза. Все они смотрели на него разными пластмассовыми, электронными глазами и говорили какую-то тарабарщину.

\- Что за… - Джим изо всех сил пытался выбраться из беспорядка. - Откуда всё это взялось?

\- Джим! - крикнул Боунс из холла. - Я думал, что отправил тебя немного отдохнуть… что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь? Это Фёрби?

\- Боунс, ты знаешь, что это? - Джим повернулся и посмотрел на него.

\- Я уже много лет не видел Фёрби. - Боунс усмехнулся и поднял одну игрушку. - Они были по-настоящему популярны ещё в 20 веке, и с тех пор вроде там и остались. Но откуда ты взял так много и почему они все в твоей каюте?

\- Очевидно, кто-то вздумал пошутить. - Джим наконец выбрался из кучи Фёрби и уставился на них. - Говоришь, что они были популярны в 20 веке?

\- Это были детские игрушки, - объяснил Боунс. - Хотя почему кто-то подумал, что детям это понравится, я никогда не пойму. Я всегда считал их жуткими.

\- Думаю, я согласен с тобой. Есть предположения, кто притащил их в мою каюту?

Боунс нахмурился.

\- Скотти и Чехов вели себя немного странно, когда вернулись с увольнения на берег. Они всё тихонько посмеивались.

\- Пойду поговорю с ними. - Джим собрался уходить, но остановился и улыбнулся. – А вообще-то, думаю, у меня есть идея получше.

  
~ * ~

  
Чехов замычал, перевернулся во сне и натянул подушку на голову. Кто-то пытался с ним разговаривать, но он не мог разобрать слов. Собственно, говорили словно несколько неизвестных. Он опоздал на смену или что-то в этом роде?

Болтовня продолжалась, и Чехов запустил подушкой в направлении звука, ворча по-русски.

Без подушки над головой ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как оглядываться. Чехов с трудом открыл глаза, а затем ахнул и отпрянул.

Его встретили горящие глаза. Чехов смутно различал короткие тупые клювы, длинные космы и подёргивающиеся уши. Существа раскачивались взад и вперёд, их голоса переходили в какофонию тарабарщины. Фёрби. Чехов на секунду застыл от ужаса, затем вскрикнул. Они окружали его кровать со всех сторон. Он схватил фазер и выстрелил в существ, превратив их в полурасплавленные кучи, воняющие мехом и горелым пластиком. Болтовня становилась всё более искажённой, переходя от ускоренной до глубокой-низкой. Они были повсюду, и их движения в тусклом свете создавало впечатление, что они приближались к Чехову, готовясь задушить его своими круглыми пушистыми телами. Он снова закричал и скатился с кровати, выпустив ещё несколько залпов фазерного огня. В дыму взлетело ещё несколько Фёрби, но их по-прежнему оставалось много, вопящих с ним. Чехов рванул к двери, выскочил из неё и наткнулся на кого-то.

\- Чехов? - спросил Боунс, отталкивая его. - В чем дело?

Чехов торопливо пытался объяснять, переводя дух между фразами, но Боунс потряс головой.

\- Успокойся, Чехов, я не понимаю ни слова, что ты говоришь. Я даже не думаю, что половина из них на английском.

\- Фёрби! - выдохнул Чехов. - В моей каюте… их целая толпа…

Эхо другого крика донеслось из коридора, и появился Скотти, его волосы торчали вверх под странными углами, а в руке он держал фазер.

\- Доктор Маккой! Моя каюта полна мелких чудовищ!

\- У вас тоже? - ахнул Чехов. - Нам никогда не следовало… разыгрывать…

\- Кого разыгрывать, мистер Чехов? - Джим вышел из другой каюты, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Капитан! - Чехов сразу выпрямился и заложил руки за спину. - Я… нам очень жаль, сэр.

\- Это была всего лишь шутка, капитан. - Скотти пригладил волосы и поправил свою чёрную майку. - Мы не хотели никакого вреда.

\- Я знаю это, мистер Скотт, - сказал Джим. – И нашёл это примерно таким же забавным, как и вы сейчас.

Чехов смущённо улыбнулся, оглядываясь на свою дымящуюся каюту.

\- Да, сэр. Этого больше не повторится, капитан.

\- Смотрите, чтобы так и было, вы оба. В следующий раз вам могут грозить худшие последствия.

\- Есть, сэр, - сказал Скотти. - Хотя я не могу представить ничего хуже, чем проснуться и увидеть эти светящиеся глаза, просто уставившиеся на тебя.

\- Будем надеяться, что вам не придётся этого испытать. Вы оба будете работать несколько дополнительных смен на этой неделе, и, поскольку я сомневаюсь, что вы сможете хоть немного поспать после этого, то можете начать прямо сейчас.

\- Да, сэр, - проворчал Чехов. Он вернулся в каюту и вышел в своей жёлтой форме, слегка набекрень. Чехов поправил её и направился к мостику.

~ * ~

  
Губы Сулу дёрнулись в улыбке, когда Чехов и Скотти вошли в кают-компанию, только после смены на мостике. Оба зевали и протирали глаза, и первое, что они взяли из синтезаторов, были очень большие чашки кофе.

\- Тяжёлая выдалась ночка? - сочувственно спросил Сулу, забрав поднос с едой и садясь рядом с ними. Не было секретом, что они стали жертвами какого-то розыгрыша – они разбудили половину этажа своими криками, - но никто толком не знал подробностей.

Чехов впился в него взглядом через край кружки.

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Вы, конечно, устроили переполох. - Сулу ухмыльнулся. - Что случилось?

\- Я же _сказал_ , что не хочу об этом говорить.

**Author's Note:**

> Имеются отсылки к эпизоду "Проблемы с трибблами"


End file.
